


An Old Classmate?

by NightPurity



Series: Discord Shance Mini Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is highly amused, Art Student AU, College AU, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Past High school Classmates, Pidge and Lance brotp, Pidge just wants to have a cookie, Pining, Shiro works in a Cafe, Sort Of, Trans Characters, non binary character, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: "Apparently, we used to be in the same class in high school for almost all of high school and I’ve never noticed you until now.” -Prompt





	An Old Classmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another discord mini fic that had been requested.
> 
> Hope you enjoy c:

 

Taking a breath, Lance leaned back and sighed. He couldn’t find it in him to actually finish, which was bothering him because he was excited about this idea.

 

College sucked.

 

“You okay? Give up?” Turning to shoot a glare to Keith, Lance huffed and leaned forward again to pick up his pencil.

 

“Not even Mullet.”

 

“IT’S NOT A MULLET ANY MORE I GREW IT OUT!” Keith yelled and Lance snickered, ducking just in time to avoid the paintbrush that was thrown at him. Unfortunately for Hunk, he didn’t.

 

“Ah! Keith what was that for?” Hunk yelped, and Keith flinched. No one liked making Hunk sad, it was like kicking a puppy. Keith sent a guilty look to his boyfriend.

 

“Sorry Hun.” It grew quiet again, the occasional hiss from Hunk as he dropped a gear or tool, or the occasional curse from Pidge when their laptop let out a noise of error. Yawning, Lance glanced over the design before setting his pencil down. He lost motivation.

 

That was frustrating.

 

“Anyone want food?” Lance called, and after a brief moment where Pidge screeched something at their laptop, there were affirmations.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” Pidge volunteered, setting their laptop down as roughly as they could without damaging it.

 

Glancing over to Keith, who hadn’t even looked up from his painting, and then to Hunk who was still sitting at a table building who knows what, Lance shrugged and grabbed his keys.

 

“Bring something from Castle of Lions. Decent food.” Hunk called and Lance nodded.

 

“Sure thing.” Before he and Pidge left the little side shop of the house. It was originally a guest house just off the main house, before they all slowly turned it into their little shop hang out. Hunk’s mother’s helped pay for the house when Lance and Hunk first started college, and slowly, Pidge and Keith moved in as well. So now they all room together and turned the little guest house into their work room.

 

“Castle of Lions? Never been there before.” Lance said and Pidge hummed as they looked up from their phone.

 

“I was once, Hunk took us there. Uh, remember Allura?” At Lance’s nod, Pidge continued. “Yeah, she grew her hair out and apparently owns the place. Something about it being passed down, I wasn’t sure because eavesdropping isn’t fun if it doesn’t give me useful blackmail material."

 

“You know, you can be scary sometimes.” Lance muttered and Pidge nodded, grinning.

 

“Good.” Rolling his eyes playfully, he nudged Pidge before they made their way to Castle of Lions. It was a neat little food place, maybe a bakery of some sort or a deli.

 

Probably both from the looks of it.

 

“Oooh, isn’t this a little diamond in the rough.” Lance whistled and Pidge snickered. Heading inside, Lance caught sight of Allura. Proud long bronze legs that could go for miles that met with a slightly frilled white skirt with a black waist apron around her waist and a white blouse that hugged her form.

 

She had her long white hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves, and it felt like just yesterday she was talking with Lance about how to properly pair skirts and heels.

 

He was going to be the first to admit he was proud of her.

 

“Lance! I love your hair!” She called, waving to him as he and Pidge walked up, Lance brushed his fingers through his hair, cropped short and the wave chocolate curls they once were still peeked through in the few slightly long strands that curled a little.

 

“Well of course princess, who else could have such dashing hair?” Lance joked and Allura giggled. Catching up, and a few flirty jokes later, Lance nodded to the other worker. He was a pretty built guy with an under cut and white forelock, dressed in black slacks and a white button up with a black apron over it.

 

“Who's the cute worker?” Lance asked and Allura blinked, turning to look before casting Lance an amused look.

 

“Really Lance? Very funny. Shiro? Takashi Shirogane? Dude, you shared like almost every class with him in high school.” Allura said and Lance blinked, mildly embarrassed because he was sure he’d have remembered him.

 

Then again, after high school a lot of people changed.

 

“Allura! Coran needs a hand in the kitchen!” Shiro called, and Lance bit his lip, eyes drifting to the side as he tried to remember the name. He supposed he recognized the guy a bit, but the muscles, scar and prosthetic were new.

 

Ah, no matter, details details.

 

“I’ll take over for Allura. I’m afraid I’m not the best with baking like Allura.” Shiro said, a sheepish smile on his face when Allura cast him a look Lance didn’t catch but Pidge did.

 

The grin on their face, however, put both Shiro and Lance on edge.

 

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Lance said turning to the menu as he tried to avoid openly ogling the guy. It seemed a little harsh considering he had somehow forgotten him.

 

“I want peanut butter coo-”

 

“They will not!” Lance cut in, the glare Pidge sent him was ignored, and they turned and pouted, sulking off to sit in a booth and pull out their phone. Sighing, Lance turned back to Shiro, who seemed a little pink faced?

 

“Apparently, we used to be in the same class in high school for almost all of high school and I’ve never noticed you until now.” Okay, maybe he could have phrased that better. Wincing, Lance found himself relieved at Shiro’s chuckle though.

 

“Thats a good thing, you missed my awkwardness.” Shiro chuckled and Lance nodded putting a hand to his chin.

 

“Tell me about it, Keith’s mullet was awkward as hell and he never bothered to get rid of it. Well, it’s grown out now. Braiding length too.” Lance mused, tilting his head as he did. Shiro’s cheeks grew redder and Lance worried he was starting to feel unwell but the other man seemed to shake himself out of it.

 

“Keith used to have an obsession with knives too.” Shiro sounded weird, bitter almost but Lance couldn’t figure why. Deciding to leave it be, Lance nodded with a sigh.

 

“He still does, one morning I had to wake him up for his classes, and he nearly stabbed me! I thought we had a bonding moment!” Lance cried dramatically before shaking his head.

 

“Ah, man whatever. Hunk signed up for that, I can’t feel bad for him. They make it work though.” Lance said, and Shiro exhaled. Mistaking it for impatience, Lance flushed and quickly made his orders.

 

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to go all weird on you.” Lance said and Shiro shook his head with a smile as he went about making the orders.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” As Shiro handed Lance his stuff and Lance paid, Shiro slipped him a paper with a number on it.

 

“We should definitely catch up though.” Shiro said with a smile and Lance blinked owlishly before nodded, Pidge’s impatient whine pushing him to smile and nod, before heading out with Pidge.

 

The two missed Allura sending a look to Shiro after motioning to Lance that had the man blushing and impressive shade of red.

 

“About time, I was tired of seeing you two goo goo eye each other.” Pidge muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Did you get peanut butter cookies?”

 

“No. You need to eat healthier.”

 

“What?! Lance no! LANCE!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best author, but oh well;; Sorry if its ooc


End file.
